The Inbetween
by Raine Cooper
Summary: Somethings we just fail to see... a series of one shots of stories that happen inbetween the episodes. I do not own.Major spoilers for the last chapter.
1. Too Far In

**I'm sort of wondering if you guys are tired of me yet. Well, here it is. This is supposed to be set after beast below, because I really don't think he gave her a lot of time to do anything in between. Hope it isn't too vague. I like it, anyway. So, what this is, is I'm going in between every episode and jus showing the things I think they missed. Please review for suggestions! Oh, this is mostly romance between 11 and amy, so if you're not into that, you may not like this. Also, expect a lot of angst, because I feel like they're really…tragic together. Enjoy!**

**DW—**

When he had waved his hand at her, she thought it best to leave him alone to work. She was beginning to realize that sometimes he just needed work to bring him back down to his normal level… whatever that normal was. She was thankful for the time alone, however, as she had yet time to explore the depths of her new home. The first door she came to was a light blue wood door, with a pink knob. She stared at it for a moment before opening it slowly and taking a careful step in.

She tripped over a stuffed elephant.

She eventually found the light switch, and gasped when the large room was lit.

She would have to eventually ask him why in the world he had a room just for stuffed animals.

(She does, and he just brushes if off with the answer of, "It's the TARDIS' room, not mine.")

And so she explores, until she wonders if the doctor has actually realized she's gone. A door at the end of the hall catches her eyes then. A door that wasn't actually there before. Smiling, she simply walks in, long past the hesitation.

Her breath hitches.

It's dark, the only light being the flickering fireplace at the end of the room. The room is filled with books, like a giant library. There's a small bed, but it too is covered in paperwork. Everything is just…old.

She knows then it's his room.

Some things stand out. There's a woman's shirt neatly folded on the desk, and she feels a pang of jealously. His broken screwdriver is laid carefully on the mantle of the fireplace, and she smiles. There are other things, things she can't place. Not his.

She sees the apple, and she picks it up slowly. She stares at it for a few seconds before grasping it roughly.

She shouldn't be in here. She feels as if she's trespassed.

She begins to back up slowly, to leave, to never enter this room again, when something flickers on the ceiling.

She looks up.

Suddenly, the ceiling explodes with color. She feels as if she's in an observatory, as she can see every star the in the universe. Moons, planets, galaxies, all laid out for her, like a map. It almost mocks her.

Can you find your way home?

She suddenly feels overwhelmed, and she shakes her head to answer the question it seems to ask her.

How can she come back from this?

In the control room, he stares at the monitor, concern hidden in his eyes. He had been working on it when the screen flickered to life. He had tapped it a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

His blasted machine is showing him what he really doesn't want to see.

She's in his room.

He starts moving towards the stairs, about to yell for her, to get her out, when he realizes.

The TARDIS only shows his room to him… the door only appears for _him._

Well, him and…

He squints at the screen, then glances up at the ceiling. His eyes flicker back and forth for a few seconds before he jumps up.

"Oh no! You are not playing match maker." He pauses, "Again."

His machine laughs at him.

He glares at the walls, "Why?" He mumbles.

He doesn't really need an answer.

He glances at the screen again before rubbing the back of his neck.

What in the world has he gotten himself into this time?


	2. Blindness

**Ello ello ello! Me again. You can probably guess what episodes this is in between. Hope you like it. I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who. BBC does. **

**-DW-**

She wants to die.

Right then and there, for the floor to open and swallow her whole.

Of course, she had to look up when she had said it. She had hoped she would be able to sneak by without glancing up at him, to be able to say it and get away with it.

Apparently not.

Her feelings overwhelmed her and she had glanced up into his deep eyes. She had felt lost for a moment, lost in those eyes, before turning back to the matter at hand.

But, when he didn't say anything about it when they got back to the TARDIS, she had thought he hadn't noticed.

It wasn't until the next day when he had called her over and cleared his throat that she knew she was screwed.

"Amy," he began, shuffling his feet and fixing his shirt sleeves. His awkwardness about the situation wasn't helping. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it to pause and collect his thoughts, opened it again. "Back at…" he used his thumb to point behind him before realizing how stupid the gesture was. He sheepishly put his hand down. "When you said something about liking someone you shouldn't…" another pause. "…who did you mean?"

Her eyes widened with fake shock.

"I…I didn't mean anyone. Just an example doctor, nothing more." She waved her hand, and turned to leave. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back. Fire burned where he touched.

Bloody hell.

"Amy, you were looking right at me." He searches her eyes then, both hands grasping hers. She stammers for an answer, but nothing comes.

"Umm…" she trails. She bites her lip, and he has to control himself to keep his gaze steady. His breath quickens for a moment, but she doesn't notice. She's still searching for something to say to him. His eyes quickly flicker from her eyes to her lips, but she's too lost in thought.

They realize later, together, in a few adventures from now, that the things they don't notice kill them. It leaves them blind, in the dark, their hearts beating ignorantly in time.

He lets her go then, realizing his firm grasp on her arm. She takes a step back, then forward. She looks down, and bites her lip again.

The blindness takes the toll on them.

He grabs her again, roughly pushing his lips against hers, mashing them together quickly. They stumble back, her back pressed uncomfortably against the railing. He doesn't leave her any air. He takes her breath, steals it and stores it away in his depths.

Pain fills his eyes when they break. She smiles bright at him and it breaks his heart a little more.

She opens her mouth to express how great this is. How perfect this moment is, and how her heart is soaring.

He presses his hand to her temple before she can, and she slumps in his arms. His eyes press together before he leaves one last kiss on her forehead before heading to her bedroom to lie her down.

And when he puts on that fake smile in a couple of hours, when she stumbles in, wondering what in the world happened, he'll say it was just a dream. She'll agree.

And god, it hurts him.

She cried when she woke. When she woke from that perfect dream she thinks she had.

His fist still hurts from where he slammed it into his machine. He doesn't bother apologizing.

He just takes her away, away from the pain she isn't facing.

The blindness he has to face alone.


	3. Pull me Under

**Disclaimer : I don't own. **

She feels stupid again.

As soon as he closes that damn door behind him, it hits her.

Rory, oh god.

_Rory_

Now, Amy's human (to her slight dismay), and she's not heartless. Rory's… _safe,_ and so kind to her.

This would kill him.

She looks sheepishly at the floor as he turns to face her. He begins to speak, to reach out to her, but she shakes her head. She does as she backs up into things, foolishly blind. Tears prick her eyes as memories of both boys flood her. They crash into her, knocking her off her feet. She stumbles to the floor, and he's there, his arms around her. His worried voice floats above her. She shakes her head again, and then he's rambling about something. Always something. She begins to listen.

Is he talking about romance?

He is. He's talking about her. About how it can't happen. She's heard it before.

"Stop it!" She yells, clutching at the ground. Her fists shake as she glares at him through tears.

"Stop mocking me!"

"Amy, I'm not." He sounds surprised, and his grip around her tightens.

"I heard you the first time." She hisses. His touch burns her skin. "Never going to happen, time lord." She mocks, pointing to him, "human." She stabs a finger into her chest, sobbing harder. She looks away, anger burning her.

"Amy, that's not wh-."

"Just stop!" she screams, trying to escape his grasp. She twists, he tugs at her arms. He forces her to face him.

"I can't hurt you." His voice is hollow, raw. "I've lost so many, Amy. Not you. Your everything to me now, my only." He rubs the side of her face, and she doesn't flinch. He presses his forehead against hers, and the memories flood back of the damp forest she was just in. A shiver rolls down her spine to her core. They stay like that for a few moments.

"I have to go get Rory." His voice comes light, and she shakes her head like a child again.

"No."

"I have to. He'll stop me from…" he trails off, and their eyes meet again. Long and hard the gaze stays. "Please, Amy." He begs, and she pauses before she finally nods.

He doesn't look at her when she tells him where Rory will be. He doesn't look when he punches in the time and date into the panel.

However, he looks at her before he leaves the TARDIS.

His kiss lingers on her lips.


	4. Together Tonight

**These keep getting shorter, I know. But I feel if they were longer, I would just be writing stuff that I didn't need in there. Sorry for that. Hope you like this. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm the writer who needs reviews. If I don't think anyone's liking the story, I'll stop. So please, please review! **

**Disclaimer: Yup, I still don't own these fantastic characters. **

**-K**

She decides that she likes this. She likes having both boys here, having them both.

A small voice reminds her that she can't physically have both.

So, every night, she sits in bed.

Thinking.

She goes over them both.

Rory. Safe, sound, sweet Rory. She remembers how she met him. High school, freshman year. She had made fun of him for two years, this shield up. Everyday, like a chant, it would repeat in her head. _He's coming for me, me and the doctor, my doctor. _

It took her until her final year to realize he wasn't coming.

They started dating after that, and she supposes the rest is history.

Except…

He had shown up.

All smiles, all laughs.

It had killed her.

She had tried so hard not to fall in love with him again, but that damn wit of his made it so hard.

He was brilliant, and she loved him. Loves him. Now.

Oh god.

She drags her knees to her chest as she sobs.

She cries for the childhood that was ruined by him. She cries for the chances she gave up. The life she could have had.

There's a knock, and she sniffs, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

She decides then that whoever walks through that door is the man she should be with.

Of course, it's him.

He stumbles in, a book in hand, rambling on about the day.

"My, god. Amy! That was amazing. Fish vampires. Never thought I'd see anything like it! This is fantastic, Amy, you and me." He nudges her, and she just nods, numb.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course, Rory."

She doesn't smile at him.

The doctor stares at the screen again, listening in to her conversation. His breath is caught in his throat, and he waits until Rory bids her goodnight.

He just enters, doesn't knock.

They stand there for a moment, and he stares at her hard.

She opens her mouth to speak, and he's there at her side. He wraps her in his arms and buries his face in her neck.

"You're brilliant." He breathes. She grips him harder.

She feels herself on the edge.

"You're not so bad yourself." She whispers quietly. He kisses her on the forehead. She wants to burst with the words that he needs to hear, right now, right then. They catch in her throat. He smiles at her before he leaves.

She falls.


	5. The Beast In Me

**Woww, two updates in one day? Shocking, I know. Hope you enjoy. Still don't own.**

He does some soul searching that night.

The dream lords words- his words- haunt him. And he tries to glide around Amy and Rory, tries to laugh and joke.

But the moments where he's all alone, his thoughts come back to him.

God, he loves her.

It hits him like a ton of bricks, and he stumbles back.

He doesn't want it to happen, to tell you the truth.  
He feels trapped, trapped inside this bubble, this hazy bubble of lies.

He didn't want to fall in love with her, he really didn't.

But as soon as he saw those damn legs...

he sighs, combing a hand through his tangled hair. He hears giggling, her giggling, and he steals a peek through the door.

Its them.

their tongues are entwined and he involuntarily gags. Her eyes open for a moment, and the doctors cold eyes meet her light ones.

She deepens the kiss, and Rory stumbles back, a grunt of pleasure escaping his lips.

His heart breaks a little, and he glares at the big nose man stealing the girl he loves.

A voice inside his head corrects him.

Or is he trying to steal her?

He doesn't sleep well that night.

Amy doesn't either. She tosses and turns, the voice of the dream lord circling her mind.

It's hard to believe that the dream lord was in fact.. the doctor.

All those things, are they true?

She shakes her head, disgusted with herself. She made her choice. She loves Rory.

A voice insider her head mocks her. Tells her how she lies to herself.

She trembles in her sleep.

When she wakes, she feels his presence behind her. She gets up slowly, forcing her eyes to face his.

"We need to talk." He mumbles, shoving his hand into his breast pocket and pulling out his screwdriver. He locks the door, and slips it back into his pockets.

"Why did you lock it?" She asks, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't want big nose interrupting us." He smirks, and she glares at him.

"Oi, he can't help it." She sighs as he sits next to her on the bed. She leans her head into his shoulder. There's a long pause.

"Why didn't you choose me?" He whispers, and her head jolts up.

"I didn't choose anybody." She hisses, standing up. He stands beside her, challenging her.

"Yeah, you did."

He shakes his head and moves to the other side of the room.

"We could have died. And you wouldn't have cared." He won't face her, and his fists are balled.

A few moments of silence pass.

"You ruined me, you know." She states, her voice flat. He turns to her.

"Excuse me?"

She speaks a little clearer this time. "I loved you from the moment I met you. That stayed in my head through my whole childhood. So many chances came up, doctor, and I blew them off. For you. And now, now I have a chance at being normal. Of letting go and you won't even let me do that!" Her yells become breathless, and he stares at her.

"You never loved me." He draws the words out, long and hard. She winces, but continues.

"Of course I did. With every bone in my body, I did."

He takes a step towards her. Just one step, and their faces are almost pressed together. She's strong, and she doesn't back down under his gaze. He lifts his hand to her cheek.

"And now?' He asks, his breath coming out rough. She takes a breath.

"You told me to never grow up."

Her voice trembles, and moves in to kiss her. She finds words in her throat, and they tumble out.

"Please, don't let me down again doctor. Let me go." She can feel his breath heavily on her face, and then he's gone, fumbling with his screwdriver and unlocking the door. He pauses before leaving.

"What about what I want?"

"After 900 years, don't you think you've gotten what you want by now?"

He leaves, slamming the door behind him.

She sinks to her knees and cries.


	6. Breathe

**Some are saying they would like a happy chapter. I did say at the beginning of this that it would in fact be very sad. This is in fact after cold blood, so of course this is going to be sad. Just to inform, I live in North America, so I'm only on episode 10. So, updates will be slower. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own still. **

He cries for the first time in that body.

He sits on his bed, helpless, sobbing softly. Amy's gone to bed, sleeping soundlessly. Blissfully unaware. He scrapes his hands across his eyes, trying to rub away the sorrow. It doesn't work. Every time he closes his eyes, the images flash. All the different times with the lost soul. His main man. It kills him.

And it's his fault. Again.

The pain swallows him, and he gasps for fresh air. He dashes out of his room, running down the halls, down the stairs. Everything moves slowly. He finds himself at the door of his beautiful machine, and he throws it open. He stares out into the stars, a headache starting to form from the tears.

He's seen so many die, he's lost so many. His home, his family burning and it's stained him. He feels helpless. Alone. A god to many, he is, but when it comes to this, he feels so small. Sometimes, he looks up at the majestic universe and feels overwhelmed, like it's all too much.

Times like these.

He backs up slowly, the pathways of his travels slowly growing in front of his eyes. He slams the door and breathes. He let's out the breath that he's been holding, and it feels so nice. He begins to prepare himself for the next few days. Oh, it's going to be so hard, putting on a smile and laugh for the girl who's lost so much.

He drags the lost, red box out of his breast pocket and twirls the ring through his fingers. He takes a deep breath and the salty tears prick angrily at his eyes. It's a beautiful ring. Cheap, but so beautiful. Small enough to fit her slender fingers. It's so perfect.

"Doctor?"

He flinches, and looks up. Not at her, he just stares at the wall, his mind in a panic.

"What's that?"

He hears her make her way down the stairs, her feet barley touching the steps. He breathes.

"It's… a ring." He says slowly, twirling it through his fingers again. She smirks.

"I can see that. It's an engagement ring. Why do you have that?" She takes it from him, and slips it on. His eyes widen slightly. She stares hard at it, like she's trying to remember something and for a moment, he feels hope. As soon as it comes, however, it's gone, and she smiles up at him. "Doctor, it fits me perfectly. Sure it's not for me?" She nudges him and laughs. He just stares, and shakes his head.

"It's a friends. A friend who's come and gone." He takes back the ring, and closes the box quickly, slipping it back into his pocket. She frowns, but then nods.

"I'm going back to bed, night." She leans to kiss him on the cheek, but he backs up. Sadness crosses her face, another nod, and she retreats back up the stairs. Words bubble in his throat, anything to make this better for him. They burn, and he swallows them back down.

He cries for the first time in a very long time.


	7. Dangerous

**So, I lied. I'm going to France in two weeks, and would therefore miss the finale of doctor who. Yeah, that wasn't happening, so I watched it online. Good grief, I was crying so hard for a good period of 15 minutes. Anywhoo, this comes after Vincent and the Doctor, but you can't really see that. I tried to make this one a little more happier, so I hope you like it. I had this one story that I almost finished, but it was so fluffly, I had to scrap it. This whole thing should be done by Sunday, or that's what I'm hoping. Maybe. **

**K**

**Disclaimer: I'm crying because I don't own any of these fantastic characters. **

He blames the red hair.

That stupid, fire red hair that intoxicates him day after day. It's so different, and he knew from that moment he met that cheeky little girl, she would burn the stars with that hair. Some days, he just wants to run his hands through it and just become lost.

He blames the legs.

Boy, she can _run_. Those beautiful long legs that made him slightly gasp when he saw her in that horrifically sexy police outfit. He bitterly wonders why she's always wearing a skirt or shorts. He figures it's just personal preference. Although, part of him wouldn't mind if it was for him.

He blames the smirk.

She pulls it out when he gives in to what she wants. His tolerance beginning to fade, he gives into a lot more lately. Part of him doesn't really want to admit he only gives in just to see that smirk.

He blames the hesitation.

The way she rocks on her heels when she's unsure about the smallest things, and she has to turn to him for answers. Sometimes, when she's at her weakest, he sees little Amelia come out, ignorant to everything around her. He can't help but hug her when she's so raw.

She's crossed so many boarders, and he feels like he should have locked her out of his life by now. But he hasn't, and that scares him beyond anything he can imagine. His dreams are coming back with a force that's become far too strong for him. Skin and sweat is all he sees and it gives him a headache. His head falls into his hands and he sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed, just risen from a horrible sleep. He doesn't hear her come in.

"Doctor?"

His eyes scan up, starting with the legs, moving up until he reaches the smirk playing on her lips with a glimpse of hesitation, and ending with that _stupid_ hair.

"Yes?" he sighs, exasperated.

"We're crashing."

Her eyebrows raise, and he runs past her down to the control panel. She stifles a giggle.

He blames her.


	8. Done a thousand Things

**Yeah. I tried to make this fluffly. I liked this episode, a lot, actually. It was nice to see human doctor. Review. I'm not kidding. Eight chapters and 20 reviews? No. Please and thanks.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. **

As soon as he settles himself back into the TARDIS, she's flying at him. He returns the hug with a laugh and she greets him with a smile. She says some compliments, but he's too focused on her eyes to listen. There's a small pause and he clears his throat.

"Now, Pond, where next? There's some fantastic shopping on Gorgantua 5, but they're all a little bit pushy for my taste. Layerna has some lovely sightseeing in the spring, but you're human, so death on sight, not good. Sewera. Fantastic king, you'd love him. I think…" He trails off, the look he's getting from Amy is scaring him a little. "What?" He asks innocent, slowly backing up as if he might be getting a beating for something he didn't do. She just looks amused and saunters in a different direction.

"The aliens are nice and all doctor, and so is all the time travel, but sometimes…" She pauses, and sheepishly looks down.

"Amy.." He begins, but she cuts him off again.

"I thought maybe we could just rest for a little. Find somewhere quiet and just sit. I'm so tired, doctor." She almost whines, and he finds it irritably cute. He has a moment of hesitation. No adventure? The words seem foreign to him, and he looks at her with a small look of disbelief. Finally, he breaks.

"Quiet. I suppose I could try it." He shrugs, and she giggles, giving him another hug.

"What she we do?" She asks, twirling around the control room, glancing off into the stairs that leads to the rest of the TARDIS. He grabs her hands and pulls her up the stairs. He pushes her into the direction of the wardrobe.

"I'm going to make you the best four course meal you will ever have. Ever. Your job is to look as pretty as possible. Dress fancy." He winks at her before dashing off towards the kitchen. She grins and enters the wardrobe. She doesn't expect all the dresses, shirts, ties, pants, skirts, coats sparkling happily at her. The shock disappears quickly because of _course_ he owns a pair of plaid pants. She rolls her eyes and strolls through the rows of clothing. Hundreds of rows of clothing, all sitting nicely in a row. She comes across a small wardrobe, and she opens it in wonder. A long brown coat hangs on the left end, followed by a leather jacket. More jackets pop out at her, and she's almost surprised at the ridiculously colored scarf at the end, but she doesn't understand what's so special about them. Slightly closing the door, she walks to the com at then end of the hall, and presses the button.

"Doctor, what's with the clothes in the wardrobe? The brown one?"

He's mixing the salad, and he sighs, walking up to the com on his side. He holds the bowl with his free hand. "Old regenerations, new likes and dislikes. Memories. I keep them there to remind me. You find anything yet down there?" She glances towards the dresses that all seem to be together. She skims them quickly, before a dark green one catches her eye. She smiles.

"Oh yeah."

About an hour later, her heels clacking down the halls and he smiles.

"Ah, Pond. Just in time, I…"

She's standing at the doorway of the kitchen, arms at her sides, a shy look on her face. The dress is long, flowing into a small train behind her. He knows it from the '20's, and his mouth drops. The pan he's holding almost slips. "You look nice." He breathes, and she giggles.

"Not so bad yourself, doc."

He's glad of the compliment, as he's wearing his nicest tux.

Dinner's lovely, and she compliments him on his wonderful pasta sauce.

They dance later, softly in the control room. Her head rests lightly on his shoulder as he spins her. "I was thinking, that when we get up tomorrow, we could go do this thing I want to do." He says quietly.

"A thing? What thing?"

"It's just a thing. Do you trust me?"

She pauses, and stares into his eyes. They smile at her, welcoming her in, and she falls into them.

"Of course."

They dance the night away.


	9. Fix You

**We have reached the end! Holy. I have really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys liked it. Spoilers! SO MANY SPOILERS! FOR EPISODES 12 and 13! So you guys in North Amercia, don't read if you don't want to be spoiled. I plan on writing more Amy/11 stuff when I get back from Europe in 5 weeks, so please, send me prompts! I would love some! Thanks again for reading! Don't cry too hard!**

**See you in December**

**-Kate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned, BBC does. **

**I. **

He stares at her from the corner of his eye, and just watches. She has that look of wonder and excitement and fear on her face, and the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile. It's really not the time, but he doesn't know how much longer they have. He knows that in fantasy, they have forever together, but he knows reality in this situation. He's so tired of pretending for her, because it's not fair. He can't keep holding her when she cries for the man she doesn't know. He can't keep covering up whenever Rory's name slips past his lips. He can't keep holding himself back because he loves her.

But she's broken.

God, she's been broken since he met her on that cold day when she was so little. Her eyes were so bright, but so sad.

She had lost so much, and gained nothing. And she didn't even know.

"Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?"

**II.**

He remembers, and he suddenly forgets what he has to do, and what he's holding, and he drops it. A loud clang, and he's back beside Rory.

He looks him over, his mind racing with possibilities of how the impossible _happened_. He's embarrassed by the fact that he's so happy to see the guy again, but the urge to hug is passed. He's thankful that maybe this will help the passion he has, and he can just be. The lonely doctor, it's who he is, was.

He isn't so sure anymore.

He tries to brush away the small part of him that is screaming with anger. Of course, Amy's sweet hero is there when needed most. He never was. It's something Rory always had over him. Always will. The fourteen years that cost them.

He wishes he could take it back.

"Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting."

**III.**

He knows. Then and there what has to happen. His heart flutters a little with a hint of panic. Death? Full death. No regenerations, no second chances. Just… black.

But then he looks at her, and he feels better. If she stays alive, alive and happy, his death would be worth everything. Every single moment. She's going to have parents and a husband and eventually _kids_. He imagines little Amelia, with her bright eyes staring up at him.

God, he'll miss her.

"Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan which basically involves not being there anymore."

**IV.**

His breath is coming out more harsh and raspy, and he knows he doesn't have much time left.

He doesn't even register what he's saying anymore, he's just thinking. He's thinking about the girl in front of him. He's thinking of the moment he fell in love.

Just a hug. Or that's what he used to tell himself. A tight, thankful hug that meant so much more. Just a hug, as he falls in love.

"Gotcha."

The words fall, and he sees her cry. He wants so bad to reach out and wipe away the tear, but he has to go. More running to do. The finish line is so close, and he can't bare to watch her cry.

And so he leaves, rocketing into the falling universe.

Because he's not going to fix the world.

He's going to fix the broken little girl.

**V.**

He takes her hands into his. This is the one chance he gets, and damn it, he's going to make it count. He knows how scared she is right now, how vulnerable. He wants to say that everything will turn out fine, and that in a few hours she'll be trying to get him in bed. The memory hurts him, and fire begins to burn in his heart.

"Remember what I told you when you were seven."

"What did you tell me?"

"No. No that's not the point. You have to remember."

She feels the brush of the tweed jacket against her arm.

She never makes the connection.

**VI. **

She looks beautiful in her dress. Her hair burns against the white, and it suits her perfectly. He watches them dance together, swaying to the soft music. He doesn't let himself feel jealous, because he's just happy to be there.

But he knows he would look so much better in Rory's suit.

Later, when the newlyweds are asleep, he just sits alone in his control room, the lights on the panel blinking at him furiously. He's alone again, and it hurts him so much. He pats the side of the wall, and his ship hums in agreement.

"You look good in a suit."

She's standing at the bottom step in her nightie, arms folded over her chest. He lightly smirks, but sadness fills him.

"Thanks."

She runs up to him then, and hugs him tightly. He buries his face in her hair and breathes in her smell.

"What happens now?" She mutters into his chest. He sighs.

"You and Rory travel with me, and then you will eventually leave me, and have kids." He feels her shake her head.

"We won't leave."

"Yeah, you will. And I don't mind. Because you two will shine so bright, it won't matter if you have me or not."

She looks up into his eyes and smashes her lips against his. He breaks for a moment and grips her waist tightly. He pulls away first, pain staring into pain.

"Is this it then?" She whispers against his lips.

"Yes."

She gives him a sad smile, turns quickly and rushes up the stairs. She doesn't look back. She never will.

And he doesn't expect her to.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you 

**End.**


End file.
